Wii Boxing Round
Wii Boxing Round (Japanese: Wii U! Hero Boxer!) is a 2.5D fighting game published by Nintendo and developed by Nintendo EAD. It is a boxing title that lets you use any character you'd like, from such respective universes; including Mario Bros, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Earthbound, F-Zero, and Metroid. You can also select your created Mii characters, as well! If you like the Punch-out! series then this is a great clone that you will enjoy and play often with your freinds. It has wonderful multiplayer action that let you play online or with freinds at your home. Gameplay Wii Boxing Round is a fighting installment that is played in a more 2.5D-stylized plane (compared to the Punch-Out! '''or '''Fight Night '''series), and is more of a '''Punch-Out! Wii clone, as well. During gameplay, there are many tactics you can use while boxing another opponent: clinching, weaving, uppercut, right hook, left hook, three different stances (Upright, Semi-crouch, Full crouch), half uppercut, cross-counter, jab, straight punch (short/close range), slipping, bobbing, footwork, push away, pull away, blocking (with arms), cover-up, swaying, weaving, parry, low guard, mixed guard, Peek-a-boo, cross-armed, Philly Shell, hitman, crab, overhand (overcut), check hook, rope-a-dope, fading, and Bolo punch... Actually, THIS IS NEARLY ALL OF THEM! Self-explanatory, huh? The way to end a match is by either knockout (K.O.!), the opponent giving up (No seriously, that actually can happen), or whoever scores the most points in terms of fighting style. Characters Starting *Mario *Peach *Luigi *Yoshi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus Aran (Zero Suit) *Kirby (Fighter Form) *King Dedede *Fox McCloud *Blastoise *Captain Falcon *Ness *Pit *Mii Unlockable *Wario *Diddy Kong *Sheik *Ganondorf (Twilight Princess appearance) *Metaknight *Falco Lombardi *Wolf O'Donnel *Typhlosion *Sceptile *Emboar *Empoleon *Masked Man *Samurai Goroh *Grim Reaper *R.O.B. Purchasable *Machamp *Toad *Knuckle Joe *Impa *Dark Samus *Every boss is also available for purchase after winning their respective fight. Bosses *Petey Piranha *King K. Rool *Nightmare *Dark Link *Medusa *Andross *Black Shadow *Ridley *Mewtwo *Giygas Stages Starting *Peach's Castle *Konga Collosseum *Hyrule Castle Town *Frigate Orpheon *Castle Dedede *Corneria *Pokemon Stadium *Summers *Port Town *Skyworld *Onett Unlockable *Bowser's Castle *Gangplank Galleon *Gerudo Valley *Brinstar *Halberd *Venom *Spear Pillar *New Pork City *Fire Field *Underworld *Brinstar Depths *K3 Purchasable *Isle Delfino *Tiki Tower *Termina *Norfair *Green Greens *Macbeth *Victory Road *Fourside *White Land *Flat Zone *Ikana Graveyard Game modes *Single **Path of the Champion: A story mode-based game where you can select any Nintendo character to use and customize his/her stats, appearance, moveset, and change your name. After that, you are ready to start the show, as you face off against 15 different boxers for each mode after every 5 boxers, the player faces a boss. There are three levels of difficulty; Rookie: which is of course easy mode in which you fight all 15 starting boxers and three bosses, Professional: an intermediate mode where you fight the 15 unlockable boxers, and Champion: the final level of difficulty in which you fight random boxers from past fights until you face Giygas himself. You earn cash as you progress. **Arcade: Fight in a more "watered down" version of the PotC mode, as you instead battle ten opponents. Unlike in PotC, however, Miis are selectable, now! You can't earn cash in this game mode. **Endurance: Battle against an endless amount of boxers in order to win cash! Miis are selectable! **Practice: Can't beat your friend or a CPU-controlled opponent? Then come down to this area, where you will be able to fight with any character and master the basic, advanced, and professional tactics. If you want, also immediately get down to fighting the "easier" way, since the CPU-controlled boxers can be turned to "humans" (player-controlled characters) as well. **Trials: In a manner similar to Super Street Fighter IV, you are free to select any character and complete his/her trials, performing a group of certain attacks, defenses, and special moves as well! Miis aren't selectable here because their created movesets are copied from the standard characters. **Time Attack: See how much time it takes for you to finish Arcade Mode in this very game mode, selecting any standard character or Mii to fight ten opponents! Cash is an option for this one, wherever it can be enabled or not. *Multiplayer **Vs.: Play against a CPU or a friend here as you compete against each other in a fight to the finish! **Tourney: Set up a tournament (can go up to 30 rounds) as you, CPU-controlled, and other friends enter to see who's the best of the best! **Tag-Team: Battle alongside a CPU or a friend against either two CPU-controlled fighters, one CPU-controlled and one friend, or two more friends! Done in the fashion of Marvel vs. Capcom **Spectator Mode: Watch two CPUs fight each other and, while pausing during gameplay, you can change the settings on how the two characters will bout. **Cyber Boxing: An online mode where you'll meet up in a lobby complete with other players around the world chatting and requesting matches of certain conditions. Character customization is acceptable, here, and cash can also be enabled or not in this particular game mode! *Shop: Care for more extraness? Then enter the Shop Mode and buy new characters, more arenas, extra color palettes, more! **Characters: New boxers can be purchased here. **Arenas: Such arenas like Fourside from Earthbound 'and Ikana Graveyard from '''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask '''can be bought with money. **Music: Dig these new jams, why don'tcha!? **Biographies: You can purchase character and stage biographies anytime if you must. After all, this is free! **Scheme: New, purchasable alternate colors for each fighter can be unlocked here. **Gallery: Looking to ogle some nice and fashionable art? This "not-so-modish" game mode is for you, as you view official character art, promotional work, snapshots you took during gameplay, and character-specific ending artwork. *Extras **Trailer: '''Super Smash Bros. '(working title) **Trailer: '''Batman: Arkham City **Trailer: Darksiders II **Trailer: Pikmin 3 **View endings for each character **Game demo: 'Mike Tyson's Punch-Out '(NES), 'Super Punch-Out! '(SNES), 'Punch-Out! Wii '(Wii), 'Pokemon Stadium '(N64), 'Pokemon Battle Revolution '(Wii), 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl '(Wii), 'The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past '(SNES), and many more! *Options **Sound Test **Music Test **Data (Copy, Erase, Create) **Staff Roll **About **History (browsing nearly every Nintendo console/handheld, as well as a majority of installments developed by Nintendo!) Other Information *Rating: Everyone 10+ (ESRB), 7 (PEGI), A (CERO) *System: Wii U *Platform: 1-4 Player Fighting/Sports Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo games Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:Fighting Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U